godzillaonetimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Unleashed)
Timeline of events within the Godzilla: Unleashed universe. Events * 1954: Godzilla first appears, attacking Tokyo. * 1955: Anguirus first appears, attacking Osaka. * 1956: Rodan first appears, attacking Fukuoka. The kaiju is engaged by the JSDF; though the self-defense force fails to kill the monster, their intervention likely saves many lives in the evacuation process. * 1957: An alien race known as the Mysterians attack the Earth using the robot kaiju Moguera. The JSDF is able to destroy the war machine, and its remains are taken into the custody of the United Nations. The Global Defense Force is established in the aftermath of the attack. * 1958: Varan first appears, attacking Tokyo. The JSDF is able to successfully repel the kaiju, driving it off back into the ocean. * 1960: Baragon first appears. * 1961: Mothra first appears, attacking New York City. The moth goddess ceases hostilities once her magical fairies, the Shobijin, are returned to her. Afterward, Mothra and the fairies return to their native Infant Island. * 1963: The GDF first fields the Atoragon. * 1966: Godzilla battles the sea monster Ebirah near Letchi Island. * 1967: '''The GDF begins construction of a UN-backed kaiju containment site on Solgell Island. The site is afterward known as Monster Island. * '''1971: Godzilla emerges to battle the smog monster Hedorah, a giant space creature that feeds on pollution. Hedorah is defeated and driven into space. * 1973: The underwater Seatopian civilization utilizes their monster god Megalon to attack the human race. Megalon goes on a rampage in several cities on the surface, but is intercepted by Godzilla. Godzilla defeats Megalon, teaming up with the size-changing humanoid robot Jet Jaguar. * 1975: Titanosaurus first appears. * 1984: The JSDF launches the Super X, an aerial battle mecha, as an anti-kaiju weapon. * 1986: Monster Island is completed. The GDF begins planning for the capture and containment of the world's kaiju in the site. * 1992: Rodan is captured by the GDF and taken to Monster Island. * 1993: Anguirus is captured by the GDF and taken to Monster Island. * 1994: The original Mothra dies on Infant Island. The GDF acquires the insect's unhatched egg and takes it to Monster Island. The egg afterward hatches, revealing a larval Mothra. * 1996: Godzilla battles Destoroyah, an amalgamated kaiju comprised of trillions of microscopic organisms which were revived and mutated in the same atomic bomb test which awoke him in 1954. Godzilla defeats Destoroyah, but the timely arrival of the GDF prevents him from finishing the monster off. Destoroyah is contained by the GDF, but Godzilla escapes. The diabolical monster is taken to Monster Island after the conclusion of the battle. * 1997: Godzilla is finally captured by the GDF after a fierce battle which resulted in the destruction of the Super X. The King of the Monsters is then taken to Monster Island. * 2002: The alien Vortaak launch a full-scale invasion against the planet Earth. In addition to fielding their own military, the Vortaak employ a massive wave of mind-control on the Earth's monsters contained at Monster Island. The kaiju, under the Vortaak's control, afterward begin assaulting many of Earth's major cities; the Vortaak declare that the attacks will only cease with humanity's full surrender. In addition to Earth's monsters, the Vortaak support the invasion with two powerful kaiju of their own: King Ghidorah and Gigan. However, Godzilla is able to break free of the Vortaak's control, and battles many of his fellow monsters who are now under the sway of the Vortaak, including Anguirus, Rodan, and Destoroyah. Finally, Godzilla is teleported to the Vortaak mothership to do vattle with their ultimate weapon, Mechagodzilla. Godzilla successfully defeats the mechanical beast, and the Vortaak teleport him back to the planet before retreating, but not before vowing to one day return. * 2003: '''The GDF completes construction of a new anti-kaiju mecha unit; M.O.G.U.E.R.A., built around the skeleton of the destroyed Mysterian robot from 1957. * '''2004: The Vortaak return to attempt another full-scale invasion, again taking control of many of the Earth's monsters using mind-control. Their primary goal in this invasion is to acquire the valuable cells of Godzilla, G-cells, and use them to build an ultimate monster. Godzilla breaks free pf the control and battles the other kaiju. Near the end of the invasion, the Vortaak unleash SpaceGodzilla, a genetic clone of Godzilla himself, but boasting powerful telekinetic and crystallizing abilities. SpaceGodzilla attempts to stop Godzilla in Tokyo, and the two monsters engage in a brutal battle throughout the city. Eventually, their brawl leads them atop Mount Fuji, where Godzilla defeats his enemy. SpaceGodzilla is presumed dead after being sucked into a miniature black hole of his own making. The Vortaak leave the Earth once again in total defeat. * 2006: The GDF manages to capture Titanosaurus and transport him to Monster Island. * 2015: The reclusive kaiju Varan is located and captured by the GDF, and taken for containment on Monster Island. * 2024: The Crystal Crisis occurs; it begins with a meteor shower raining down on Earth, causing dramatic climate shifts and earthquakes. Simultaneously, the monsters of Earth begin to attack cities across the globe, driven mad by the radiation of the crystals growing on the ground. The Vortaak return, choosing to take advantage of the situation by using the power of the crystals to seize Earth. However, Godzilla successfully downs their mothership, which crashes in San Francisco Bay. Eventually, SpaceGodzilla is revealed to be the source of the crystal incursion, and attempts to reenter the Earth through a wormhole in New York City. Godzilla teams up with the monsters of Earth and the GDF's mecha units to defeat SpaceGodzilla, banishing him back through the wormhole. Category:Timeline